thehungygamesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
AfterLife
'''AfterLife '''is written by Aniju Aura. It tells the story of what each tributes does after the Hunger Games. Characters A list of tributes. Nabby Hoodwink - A Capitol Tribute who turned into a pony after his Hunger Game Lucifer Fingal - A District 13 Tribute who gets turned into a Bakugan zombie after his Hunger Game Ella Flashman - A District 3 Tribute Alonzo Mourning - A District 10 Tribute Clarabella Keen - A District 6 Tribute Silks Cullbert - A District 8 Tribute And After My body jolted awake when I slammed into something on the way down. My body tumbled this way and that with no way to stop. I tried to grab onto something but the black fluid just oozed out of my hands. The world was a black and grey blur. The wind or fluid or everything wirled passed my ears. Finally I hit something, a ledge, but the force caused the rock slab to slid. I felt something hard underneith me but the black slim kept me from getting a grip. I dug my nails into the hard surface as the slab gave in to gavity. I found myself falling down in what appeared to be a dark tunnel only it felt like I was falling in-between air and some kind of black fluid. I tried to scream, call for help but my lungs were filled with the blackness. I spat up the black stuff as my body broke through something under me with some hot bright orange stuff that come along with it. It was so dark and cold. I tried to curl up, conserve my heat, prevent the pain or anything else from being broken. There was a flicker of light from my center. That's right, I can do this. There was a spark, then a flash and warm. Fire, I can make it some how. Arms burst from the black smokey fluid walls. Eyes, faces, people were coming at me, pulling me in ever direction. With my hands ablaze I tried to knock them back. Teeth sank into my arm, my leg was pulled while the rest of me was being force in another direction. I felt like I was going to break. The mass of body fell downward along with me, probably the only reason why I was able to stay together. It was all too much. My body grew hotter, burning my insides a little. The body clung to me still. Fire, I need more fire! My body light up blazing white with oranges and yellows. The arms, faces, teeth, nails shuttered away from me as I fell farther down at an alarming rate. What would happen to me if I hit the ground? Was there a buttom at all. I found out the hard way as I crashed through something that felt like water but kept going. There was air under the blacken sky in which I fell through. I crashed through a tree, twigs, banches and leave torn at my body. My body was no match for the trunk of the tree, I broke against it, rolled off and hit the dirt below vomiting up the remainder of the black fluid from above. Pain was al I felt. Every bone in my body was probably broken but soon it all went numb. I laid there for an unknown amount of time in my own pool of black stuff and blood before I finally got up. Everything was back in place and I wasn't in pain anymore. I was in a dome, the blackness I felt through above, and a dark and cold forest around me. This place looked fimiliar some how but I couldn't place my finger on it. It felt like I just came from here. I looked around. Tall trees stood over me, their trunks were covered in vines and their roots were buried under ferns. I crashed though one of these tress. All was silent in this place. Wasn't there something I was supposed to do? Oh yeah. I got up and headed off into the leaves to explore my new home. Home... Home.. Homie home... My home... I can't remember anything else other than this place. This is my home. It's a good one. We have a big rainforest, and these trees that are always in bloom. There's a feild of gress and a mountain topps with snow. There are animals too, lots of them. I had to keep an eye out for the others like me. They will hurt me and I must hurt them. It's just how it is down here. That is the law, the way of life. I reached my desitantion, a made my camp in-between two large tree trunks and curled up to go to sleep. I've been hunting down the others one by one. I don't know why but I have to do this. I need to hunt them all down and be the only one still standing in order to win. I don't know what but when I finish burning them all, I will know when I am the last. It's really difficult because after a while, they get back up. Once I burn them all everything will be okay. Sometimes I find new ones to burn and sometimes they kill me too. After a while I wake back up and conitue in this never ending Game. I am getting tired. I retreat to my camp and curled up to sleep. When I fall alseep I keep having this strange dream, always the same. Of a brighter place, there fimiliar faces are always smiling at me. I can't make out the details but I known that I know these people somehow. I wish I could be there instead of here. A sound wakes me up. I hear a grumbling sound. I think it is him, the king. If I am quiet he won't find me. Category:Fan-Fiction Stories Category:Crossover Fan-Fictions